Old Man Mario
by THATCANADIANNERD66666
Summary: An aged Waluigi must find Mario to bring back peace to the Mushroom Kingdom after a grown up Bowser Jr has taken over it for 25 years


The Mushroom Kingdom, a once beautiful place, now a nightmare. Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. is now grown up and he has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. He killed his father just to take it all for himself. All the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom are now slaves. The hero, Mario hasn't been seen for 25 years. People pray that Mario would return someday. "Hey, you, back to work!" A turtle said as he whipped a slave. It seems that It's hopeless and the Italian hero would never return.

One day, a turtle name Tim was on duty to watch 3 slaves. "Look at em, a bunch of pieces of shit" Tim said to himself. The slaves were just kids and it was very miserable for them. Something then sneaked behind Tim and snapped his neck. The 3 slaves turned around and it was an aged Waluigi. "I'm here to rescue you." Waluigi said. He and the slaves escaped before any Turtle or Goomba could catch them. They went to Waluigi's secret cave. Nobody would find them there. "We're safe in here." Waluigi said. "So what are your names?". He asked. "I'm Peter and these are my siblings, Roach and Grace" Peter replied. "Very great names" Waluigi replied.

Waluigi then went to get a map and explained the three of what the plan is. "Mario has been missing for 25 years and we must find him because he's the only one who can save us all from Bowser Jr" Waluigi said. "What was Mario like?" Grace asked. "He was an amazing hero." Waluigi replied. "Anyways, rumor has it that he's at the dessert world and that's where will go to find him, beginning tomorrow". The three thought it was a great idea.

The following morning, they got ready. Waluigi used his airplane to travel. 3 hours into their journey, Roach noticed that there were two airplanes behind them. She tapped Waluigi. "Something wrong?" Waluigi asked. Roach pointed to the two planes. "Shit". The planes were driven by two turtles who are on a mission to get back the slaves. Waluigi then went to the back of the airplane and grabbed a bazooka. Waluigi fired the bazooka at the planes. The two planes dodged it. "Damn it" Waluigi said to himself.

He was looking around for a another weapon to use. The planes fired at his plane. "If this plane crashes, we're screwed" Waluigi said to himself. He then found a ice flower. "I hope this works". He then used it to freeze the airplanes, causing them to fall to the ground. "You did it!" Peter cheered.

A while later, it was night time and they were still on the plane. Roach and Grace went to sleep. Peter sat in the cocktail room with Waluigi. "Waluigi?" Peter asked. "Yeah?" Waluigi asked. "What was the Mushroom Kingdom like before it was a nightmare?" "It was beautiful, kid. It was beautiful". "I bet you were a hero like Mario was" Peter said. "I wasn't a hero, kid, I was a bad person" Waluigi replied. "I was greedy, selfish. One day, Bowser Jr's second in command, General Turtle killed my brother, Wario. Since then, I became a great person, I wanted the Mushroom Kingdom to be peaceful again, I wanted to avenge Wario." "You're a hero, Waluigi, you saved us" Peter replied. "If it hasn't been for you, we would be all doomed". "I really appreciate that, kid" Waluigi said. Peter then went to sleep.

The next morning, they landed at the dessert world. "Let's go find Mario" Waluigi said. While they were walking, they were encountered by hammer bros. "Put your hands in the air or we will throw our hammers at you!" One of the hammer bros yelled. Before anything else could happen, Waluigi grabbed his fire balls and threw them at the hammer bros, burning them to death. "That will teach them" Waluigi said. Waluigi then noticed a wooden house.

They went to the wooden house and knocked on the door. The door opened. It was an older Toad and Yoshi. "What do you want, Waluigi?" Toad asked. "Toad, I'm sorry that I was a dick over the years but I need your help, Mario is the only one who can stop Bowser Jr and bring peace back to the kingdom" Waluigi explained. "Mario doesn't want to be bothered" Toad replied. "Who's that at the door, Toad?" A voice asked. The person then went to the door. It was Mario.

"Waluigi? What are you doing here?" Mario asked. "We need your help. Your the only one who can stop Bowser Jr and bring back peace". Waluigi explained. "I'm sorry...but I can't...I'm sorry" Mario replied. Mario then walked away. "See I told you so, now go away" Toad said. Waluigi and the gang barged in and went to Marios room to try to convince him to stop Bowser Jr. "Where were you when we needed you the most?" Peter asked. "Mourning" Mario replied. "You let the people down, Mario" Waluigi said. "Go away" Mario said. You really are a pussy, no wonder why people gave up on y- "I SAID GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Mario yelled. "Go away...". Everything was silent for about three minutes. "He killed my wife and my brother, it scarred me so much that I hid away from the world" Mario said. Tears were running down his eyes. "Mario, I'm sor-" "Just go away" Mario said as he turned around and faced the window. "Goodbye, Mario" Waluigi said. The gang walked out of the house. "You know, Mario, maybe it's time for you to go back" Toad said.

Waluigi and the gang went back to the airplane and prepared to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. "I can't believe Mario won't save us all" Waluigi said. "Waluigi" a voice called. Waluigi turned around. It was Mario and he was in his old plumber suit. "Let's a-go" Mario said. Waluigi smiled. Toad and Yoshi came along too. They went back to the Mushroom Kingdom and prepared for battle. "Here's the plan, Toad you will go with Waluigi and the three to kill General Turtle, I'll handle Bowser Jr myself" Mario explained. Mario then went to the castle.

"Hey y- oh shit, it's Mario, get him!" A goomba yelled. 32 turtles and 10 goombas. Mario jumped a turtle and threw the shell at them and then punched them all to death. Mario arrived at Bowser Jr's room. "Mario, it's been 25 years" Bowser Jr said as he turned around. "It has, you brat, it has" Mario replied. "I bet your old ass can't take me down!" Bowser Jr said. "Watch me" Mario said. Mario then ran towards him and punched him in the face, breaking out some of his teeth. General Turtle was in the same room as Bowser Jr.

"You're going to pay for killing my brother" Waluigi said "come at me, old man" General Turtle said. Waluigi and General Turtle began to duke it out. Waluigi kicked General Turtle in the face, then General Turtle punched him in the guts. Waluigi grabbed General Turtle threw him at the wall. General Turtle got up and kicked Waluigi in the balls. "Dammit" Waluigi said to himself. General Turtle then grabbed a sword and stabbed him in the leg. "You're weak, old man" General Turtle said. Waluigi then grabbed General Turtle's right eye and ripped it off. He them removed the sword from his leg and decapitated General Turtle's left hand off.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" General Turtle yelled. Waluigi then stabbed him in the throat, killing him instantly.

"You fool, you'll pay for that!" Bowser Jr yelled. "No...you're going to pay...FOR KILLING PEACH AND LUIGI! Mario yelled back. Mario punched him against the wall. Bowser Jr then punched Mario in the face and then threw him around. Mario was bleeding. "Ha ha ha, you're gonna die, old man!" Bowser Jr said. Mario was struggling to get up. Bowser Jr charged towards Mario. Mario then got extremely pissed and used his fire power to knock Bowser Jr out of the castle. Mario then grabbed his wing cap and flew out of the castle. Mario landed on the ground and went towards Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr was still alive. Bowser Jr then used his fire breath. Mario dodged it. Mario then found a turtle shell and threw it at Bowser Jr. While Bowser Jr got distracted by the shell, Mario charged towards him and ripped two teeth out of his mouth. He then used Bowser Jr's teeth to stab him in the eyes. "Time to finish you off" Mario said. Mario then used a metal box to transform him into metal Mario. He then kept punching Bowser Jr until he died and then used his fire power to burn Bowser Jr's head and ripped it off. He threw the head at the sky. Waluigi and the gang arrived shortly after. "My god, you did it" Toad said. "Attention everyone, you are free, we killed Bowser Jr and General Turtle!" Mario said. "Your nightmare is over!".

The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom then cheered and celebrated getting their freedom back. "Waluigi, your leg!" Mario cried. "I'll be fine" Waluigi replied. The Mushroom Kingdom was back to its glory days.

THE END


End file.
